


Art for "Out West"

by chaosmanor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Soap, related work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor
Summary: A collection of images of the art I created for brideofquiet's glorious MCU story "Out West". Project was part of the 2020 Not Another Stucky Big Bang.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Art for "Out West"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [out west](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803338) by [brideofquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofquiet/pseuds/brideofquiet), [nalonzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalonzoo/pseuds/nalonzoo). 



> I loved working on the art for brideofquiet's gorgeous story. I got to take some chances with making images in soap, and only threw away one batch of "horse" soap because it looked more like my dog.

Red Star Ranch

Notes: Red Star Ranch soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give moisturising suds, containing an embedded red star, and fragranced with notes of birch wood, cypress, elemi, amber, oud and frankincense.

Notes: Red Star Ranch soap made by chaosmanor. Made with a saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give moisturising suds, containing an embedded red star, and fragranced with notes of birch wood, cypress, elemi, amber, oud and frankincense.

Teton Mountains

Notes: Teton Mountain soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified olive oil and coconut oil for the landscape, and coconut oil for the sky. Fragranced with notes of bergamot, lemon, cucumber water, violet, and jasmine, and deeper notes of cashmere, musk, and sap.

Notes: Teton Mountain soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified olive oil and coconut oil for the landscape, and coconut oil for the sky. Fragranced with notes of bergamot, lemon, cucumber water, violet, and jasmine, and deeper notes of cashmere, musk, and sap.

Flame, Bucky's mustang.

Notes: Flame soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give moisturising suds. Fragrance free.

Notes: Flame soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give moisturising suds moisturising suds. Fragrance free. 


End file.
